wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dorothy (Would You Like To Dance?)
"Dorothy, (Would You Like To Dance?)" is a song that debuted in their 1996 video Wake Up Jeff!. The song is all about when Dorothy does her dance moves to show her talents, then someone invites her to dance with them. Song Credits Wake Up Jeff ! * M Cook/J Fatt/A Field/G Page (EMI) * Produced by The Wiggles * Engineered by Chris Brooke and Aaron Rhuig * Lead Vocals: Greg Page * Back-up vocals: Greg Truman and Emma Buter * Brilliant guitar: Terry Murray * Garage band guitar: Murray Cook * Bass guitar: Murray Cook * Drums: Tony Henry Wiggledance! * M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page EMI Music * Sound Recording by Chris Brooks The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack * M.Cook/J.Fatt/A.Field/G.Page (EMI) * Recorded By Chris Brooks * Mixed By Chris Brooks, Anthony McKenzie And Phil Judd * Assistant Engineer: Matt "Baron Von" Acland * Vocals By Greg Page * Backing Vocals By Carolyn Ferrie. * Guitars - Murray Cook And Terry Murray * Bass - Murray Cook * All Other Keyboards - Jeff Fatt * Drums - Tony Henry It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Music Produced By: Anthony Field Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay Vocals: Greg Page, Carolyn Ferrie Guitar: Terry Murray Bass: Murray Cook Keyboard: Jeff Fatt Drums: Tony Henry Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Music Produced By: Anthony Field Listen 1996 1997 Song Lyrics Chorus Dorothy (Dorothy), would you like to dance with me? Dorothy (Dorothy), would you like to dance with me? First you take your hands and you put them on your hips. Sway from side to side and let your back bones slip Chorus Next you turn your head, turn it from side to side. Then you shake your hands, it's really out of sight. Chorus Trivia * The original 1996 version didn't have keyboard music, so it featured additional guitars and percussion, including an acoustic guitar. *It was first recorded in 1996 on Wake Up Jeff. Then it was re-recorded in 1997 for The Wiggles Movie. *According to a Powerhouse Museum news clip, the song was rehearsed live in early 1996. *This is the quickest song to receive a re-recording, with the original recording being released in 1996, and the re-recording being released in 1997. * The song is played on the games The Wiggles' Musical Instruments, Missing Hats Game, and Matching Instruments. * The 1997 instrumental track of this song that is played on The Wiggles: Live at Disneyland, the Everybody Clap! Everybody Sing! documentary and A Wiggly Sing-Along Box Set has extra guitars throughout and extra keyboards at the beginning. * The 1996 version is played in Compliments Of Brach's And The Wiggles. * The song is played on the Dorothy The Dinosaur Kiddie Ride. Video Performances *Wake Up Jeff! *Wiggledance! Live in Concert *The Wiggles Movie *The Wiggles: Live at Disneyland *It's Time To Wake Up Jeff! *Wiggledance! Live in Concert * Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles * Wiggledancing! Live in the USA * Lights, Camera, Action! (Taiwanese video) * Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles (2014 video) Episode Appearances *Fruity Fun *Nodding Dance! * Farmer Brown * Picnic Without Ants Album Appearances *Wake Up Jeff ! *The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack *It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! *Splish, Splash, Big Red Boat * Karaoke Songs 2 * Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles Gallery Dorothy,WouldYouLikeToDance-ConcertClip.jpg|Early 1996 concert clip Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)-Prologue.jpg|Jeff asking Dorothy to show her dance moves DorothyDancinginWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Dorothy showing Jeff her dance moves Dorothy'sFeet.jpg|Dorothy's feet Dorothy'sFeetDancing.jpg|Dorothy's feet dancing Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance)-Prologue5.jpg|Dorothy showing Jeff more of her moves Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance)-Prologue6.jpg|Dorothy's feet dancing again Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance)-Prologue7.jpg|Jeff inviting Dorothy to dance with the rest of the wiggly group Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance)-Prologue9.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy going to dance TheRedandBlueBackdrops.jpg|Dorothy following Jeff EpiphoneCasinoElectricGuitar.jpg|Epiphone Casino electric guitar TheOtherWigglesinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Other Wiggles playing music TheWigglesandDorothyinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy DorothyandGreginWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Greg and Dorothy dancing AnthonyPlayingDrumsinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Anthony playing the drums GregDancing.jpg|Greg dancing DorothyandGregDancing.jpg|Dorothy and Greg DorothyinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Dorothy GregSingingDorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?).jpg|Greg singing MurrayandJeffPlayingMusic.jpg|Murray and Jeff playing music GregandCaptain.jpg|Greg and Captain AnthonyandCaptain.jpg|Anthony and Captain TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans and Henry GregandtheEarlyWigglyFriends.jpg|Greg and the Early Wiggly Friends Murray,CaptainandDorothy.jpg|Murray, Captain and Dorothy MurrayandDorothyinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Murray and Dorothy GregandWagsinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Greg and Wags MurrayandtheLandWigglyFriends.jpg|Murray and the Land Wiggly Friends Greg,MurrayandtheEarlyWigglyFriends.jpg|Greg, Murray and the Early Wiggly Friends Murray,Jeff,CaptainandDorothy.jpg|Murray, Jeff, Captain and Dorothy CaptainandDorothyinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Captain and Dorothy TheOtherWigglyHumansandHenrytheOctopus.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans and Henry Murray,Jeff,CaptainandHenry.jpg|Murray, Jeff, Captain and Henry TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans GregandTheWigglyMascots.jpg|Greg and the Wiggly Mascots Wags,CaptainandAnthony.jpg|Wags, Captain and Anthony Dorothy,Greg,WagsandAnthony.jpg|Dorothy, Greg, Wags and Anthony TheLandWigglyFriendsinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Land Wiggly Friends Dorothy,WagsandAnthony.jpg|Dorothy, Wags and Anthony DorothyandWagsinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Dorothy and Wags Anthony,MurrayandtheLandWigglyFriends.jpg|Anthony, Murray and the Land Wiggly Friends Murray,JeffandtheLandWigglyFriends.jpg|Murray, Jeff and the Land Wiggly Friends Captain,Dorothy,GregandAnthony.jpg|Captain, Dorothy, Greg and Anthony TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansandDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|The Dancing Wiggly Humans and Dorothy TheNonrealisticWigglesandTheLandWigglyFriends.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles and the Land Wiggly Friends Captain,Greg,WagsandAnthony.jpg|Wags, Captain, Greg and Anthony Greg,Jeff,CaptainandHenry.jpg|Greg, Jeff, Captain and Henry TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansandHenrytheOctopus.jpg|The Dancing Wiggly Humans and Henry Greg,Murray,CaptainandDorothy.jpg|Greg, Murray, Captain and Dorothy Greg,MurrayandtheWigglyMascots.jpg|Greg, Murray and the Wiggly Mascots AnthonySingingFalsetto.jpg|Anthony singing falsetto Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?).jpg|The Wiggly Group dancing Dorothy(WouldYouLikeToDance?)-LivePrologue.jpg|Live prologue Dorothy(WouldYouLikeToDance?)-Live.jpg|December 1996 live Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)-1997Prologue.jpg|Movie prologue Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)-1997.jpg|Movie version Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)-DisneylandLive.jpg|1998 live at Disneyland Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance)-2003Live.jpg|2002 live Dorothy(WouldYouLikeToDance?)-2004Live.jpg|2004 live Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)-2005LivePrologue.jpg|Little Rock live prologue Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)-2005Live.jpg|Little Rock live Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)-USALivePrologue.jpg|Connecticut live prologue File:Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)-USALive.jpg|Connecticut live Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)-2006Prologue.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy in 2006 prologue Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)-2006.jpg|2006 version Anthony,BenandLucy.jpg|Anthony, Ben and Lucy Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)-2012Live.jpg|2012 live Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)-2BSStudio.jpg|2BS Studio s-l400 (1).jpg|Book Lyrics 9346734265_666a9c2082_o.jpg|2003 live Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)(Mandarin)8.png|Taiwanese version Category:Wiggles songs Category:Wake Up Jeff songs Category:Wiggledance! Live In Concert songs Category:The Wiggles Movie songs Category:Live At Disneyland Songs Category:It's Time to Wake Up Jeff songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in the USA songs Category:Karaoke Songs 2 Songs Category:Hot Potatoes: The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:Rehearsed then Recorded songs Category:The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack Category:1996 Category:1996 songs Category:1997 Category:1997 songs Category:2009 songs Category:2009 Category:2006 songs Category:2006 Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Songs Focused On Dorothy Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Songs In Medleys Category:Wiggly Medley Songs Category:Wiggly Mashup Songs Category:Celebration! songs Category:Action Songs Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:Series 5 Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:2002 Category:2002 songs Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:2001 Category:2001 songs Category:New Wiggles Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:2004 Category:2004 songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:1995 Category:1995 songs Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:Taking Off Concert songs Category:Series 4 Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:Christmas celebration Tour Songs Category:Wiggly Get Up Medley Songs Category:Duet songs Category:Songs about Dorothy the Dinosaur Category:Lights, Camera, Action! (Taiwanese video) Songs Category:Series 3 Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles